


Sleight of Hand

by thesaddestboner



Series: we'll get tomorrow as you win [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Community: pass_shoot_porn, Light Bondage, M/M, New Jersey Devils, New York Rangers, Not Beta Read, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sean tugged at the bindings at his wrists, but it was mostly just for show.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleight of Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**cominginside**](http://cominginside.livejournal.com/)’s prompt “left a mark on me” for [](http://pass_shoot_porn.livejournal.com/profile)[**pass_shoot_porn**](http://pass_shoot_porn.livejournal.com/). In my mind, this is set in the ‘verse of my previous [](http://pass_shoot_porn.livejournal.com/profile)[**pass_shoot_porn**](http://pass_shoot_porn.livejournal.com/) entry.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Sean tugged at the bindings at his wrists, but it was mostly just for show. Marty just laughed, gave him a condescending pat on the head.

Marty kind of liked for him to put up a fight, even if they both knew where it was going (and where they both wanted it to go). Marty liked the illusion of the chase, or something. It kept things interesting and unpredictable, he said.

Sean wasn’t big on unpredictable these days. Especially not when unpredictable often meant unknown, unsafe. Meant enemies, distrust, fear. He went along with it, though. Better than the alternative. 

He tugged some more, feigned like he was trying to break loose from the fraying rope that bound both his wrists.

“Tug any harder, you’ll leave marks,” Marty mused, reaching down and tweaking one of Sean’s nipples.

“Whatever. Like I care,” Sean said, pulling at his wrists some more. 

Maybe being tied up to his bed while they waged war against those _creatures_ just beyond the wall did make him a little nervous. If someone, some _thing_ got into their compound, Sean would surely be shit out of luck. He could count on one hand the amount of people in their group who’d risk their necks to save him. Marty certainly wasn’t one of them.

“I like your skin the way it is.”

Sean frowned. “Weirdo.”

“Would hate to see it marred.” Marty pinched Sean’s nipple again and slid his hand lower, down his bare chest, to the drawstring of his pants.

“You saying you wouldn’t like me that much if one of those things, those walkers sank their teeth into me?” Sean asked, lifting his hips impatiently, trying desperately to wriggle his way out of his pants.

Marty paused, a hand hovering over Sean’s waistband, and laughed. “I’d put you down myself if I had to. You know this.” He paused again and untied the drawstring, tugged them down Sean’s hips. “You’d do the same too.”

Sean tried his best to shrug and failed, nearly dislocating his shoulder. “Yeah, probably,” but he didn’t know for sure.

Sean wouldn’t have called Marty a friend, but he wasn’t sure if he could stomach putting down another person he was... invested in. He poked at the thought, the thought of having to kill Marty himself, but it was like picking at an open sore. He wanted no part of it.

Marty sat next to him on the bed and wrapped a rough hand around his cock, no pretense, and began to stroke him slowly. “You’re uncommitted. Soft.”

“Fuck you, I am not,” Sean snapped, jerking against the bonds, curling his hands into fists.

Marty grinned at him, eyes twinkling. “Ah. Now you show some spirit.”

“Like I said, fuck you,” Sean said.

Marty stilled, leaving his hand wrapped loosely around Sean’s cock. “Your wrists are chafing. You should have the medic look you over.” He pulled his hand away and got up from the bed, moving toward the door.

“You asshole,” Sean said, pulling even harder now, feeling the skin on his wrists rubbed raw. “Finish what you started.”

“How do you know this isn’t what I started,” he said cryptically, hovering by the door.

Sean kicked at the comforter and pounded his heels against the mattress. “I hope you get eaten by walkers.”

Marty’s laughter echoed, lingered even long after he left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
